


She's Got A Way

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Sing Me A Song [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chill Negan, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Talking, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: While on guard duty, Negan returns, and you find that you don't mind.





	She's Got A Way

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the second part of the fic 'Sing Me A Song' at work on a scrap sheet of paper. Would you guys be interested in a series of one-shots continuing this plot line? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. Okay, mwah x

“Funny running into you here, bird.” Negan’s gruff voice reaches your ears as he shuts the door behind him with a soft click before coming to stand beside you, a brown paper bag clutched in his hand. 

Lucille’s nowhere in sight. 

“Why do you call me that?” You huff, turning away from his all-seeing eyes to gaze out at the sea of biters beneath your feet.

“What the fuck did I do?” You shrug. Really, he’d down nothing. You weren’t frustrated with _him_ , per say. Having him show up here while you were yet again assigned to guard duty was a welcomed distraction. You’d had the night shift for several days in a row and the lack of sleep was starting to wreak havoc on your mental health. Ergo, your attitude. 

“It’s nothing you did. I’m sorry, _really_.” You insist, not wanting Negan to leave. It’s been so long since you’d had a meaningful discussion with another adult. If you were being completely honest, you'd had the conversation between the two of you on constant repeat this past couple of weeks. Finding your apology adequate enough, he sinks down next to you before removing the contents of the large paper bag he’d brought with him. Your mouth drops as he slowly lays out the spread between the both of you. 

“Meredith,” He offers, and your heart warms at their pooled effort. Grabbing a carrot you scoop up some of the hummus and pop it into your mouth, humming in pleasure.

“Fucking delicious, right?” You nod in agreement taking a hefty bite of the offered sandwich. There’s bacon on it. You’ll have to thank Meredith later. 

“Love a girl who’s not shy ‘bout eating.” He comments.

“Well, when you’ve been starving like I have,” You lightly joke until you read the expression on Negan’s face.

“You look fucking thin, bird.” He tears into his sandwich, “Tired, too.”

You consider your answer, attempting to school your features as you take another bite of your sandwich. “Working the gate has been rough,” You say finally. Although you’re bursting to say more. You’d proven yourself this past couple of months. Why weren’t you being promoted? It couldn’t have been sexism, more then enough women at The Sanctuary had become Saviors. 

“I’ve worked the night shift six days in a row,” You reluctantly admit when his intense gaze doesn’t let up. You entertain the idea of lying momentarily, but you don’t want to tarnish—whatever the two of you have. When you thought about it, working the night shift wasn't necessarily a consequential problem. You could handle a couple of sleepless nights. Being a Savior meant you had to withstand a number of hardships—and if you went half crazy trying to prove yourself, you would.

“Can’t handle it?”

“I can handle it,” You bite back. 

“It’s just…” You head spins while you consider asking Negan about your predicament but decide against it. You didn’t want to sound like you were complaining—it made people weak in your eyes, “forget it.”

You both go back to munching in silence, shooting the occasional question at each other in passing as Negan’s rough exterior slowly recedes. 

As the night goes on you can barely keep your eyes open. You roll your shoulders, shake your head, anything to keep awake. 

From beside you, Negan chuckles, “Rest your eyes for a moment, bird.“

“I’ll keep watch,” You want to protest but your eyes are already following his demand. He pulls you closer slipping an arm around your waist until you’re cradled against his right side. While it’s not the most comfortable position to sleep in, the coolness of his leather jacket eventually lulls you further away from consciousness.

The vibrations of Negan’s humming reverberate against your skin. The closer you swim towards the surface of reality, the louder it becomes. The warm weight of his arm keeps you from pulling away once you’re fully awake. The awkward angle that your neck is positioned in is sure to have repercussions later on, but currently, it gives you the chance to inhale the aroma of his cologne. 

“What song is that?” You words blow hot puffs against his neck and he deceptively shivers. The flesh of his neck responding in kind.

“She’s Got a Way,” He chuckles.

“Sing it to me,” You softly request.

His profile is slightly illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and you think that might be the reason why he’s so forthcoming with his feelings. It’s so much easier to open up to someone when it’s done in the dark. Neither of you moves and you think, you quite enjoy the way the warmth of his body chases away the chill of yours. 

“She's got a way of talkin’… I don't know why it is,” The soft rumbling of his voice almost beckons you back to sleep, as he softly rocks the both of you back and forth. When was the last time someone held you like this? It’d been too long. “She comes to me when I'm feelin' down. Inspires me without a sound,” The huskiness of his voice as he sings is something equivalent to honey slow to pour over the sweetest fruit and your  breath hitches as he slowly finishes.

Your lips are dry, so you lick them a little before commenting, “I like that.” Although on the inside, you’re suddenly taken aback by the depth of Negan’s personality and the layers that are yet to be seen.

“Not too bad?” You shrug in reply. 

“It was my wedding song,” Negan quietly admits, and rather than tarnish the moment with words—you squeeze his knee comfortingly.

“Mine would have been that song by Train,” You briefly ponder telling him something that you‘d refused to think about for so long, “Marry Me,” You quietly confess.

Out of the corner of your eye, a minuscule movement catches your attention and you study the door Negan had come through.

 _There—!_ It’s just a subtle movement but the door silently opens a few more centimeters and you squint immediately recognizing the barrel of a gun. Casually as not to alert Negan and the unknown person, you reach into the waistband of Negan’s pants where you know he keeps a Glock. From an outside perspective, it looks as if you’re attempting to fondle him through his jeans.

“Horny, little bird?” He leans forward to nuzzle your neck even though he’s as surprised as you are at his initial reaction—you’d expect more of a fight from him, really. You have just a few seconds to study the look of surprise on his face as you seize the hair at the nape of his neck, jerking him sharply to your left as you swiftly pull the weapon from its concealed location, confidently emptying the entirety of the clip into the thin metal door. There’s a loud thump on the other side and Negan pushes himself up from where you’d thrown him down as he surveys the scene before him. He snarls loudly, pacing like a caged lion before wrenching the door off its hinges.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” You’ve never seen him so upset. You’d done nothing wrong but try to make yourself as small as possible, so as not to catch his ire. “Really, fucker? Did you really think you could John Wilkes Booth me—like a _motherfucking_ coward?” He delivers a swift kick to the body out of pure fury.

It’s David, you realize, a worker on the main floor and when you hear him groan, pity rises in your gut. You’d managed to get three bullets into him but that was nothing compared to what Negan would do to him. His screaming has alerted the nearby guards and the quietness of the night is sharply punctured by the sound of thunderous footsteps on metal flooring.

Belatedly, Negan turns to face you and you can't help but flinch underneath the heated stare, picking up on your reaction, his face softens minutely, “You just saved my life, bird.”

“Anytime,” You gleam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Reviews make me write quicker and kudos make my day.
> 
> Okay, mwah x


End file.
